gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulless
Summary Alexia Tarabotti is laboring under a great many social tribulations. First, she has no soul. Second, she's a spinster whose father is both Italian and dead. Third, she was rudely attacked by a vampire, breaking all standards of social etiquette. Where to go from there? From bad to worse apparently, for Alexia accidentally kills the vampire--and then the appalling Lord Maccon (loud, messy, gorgeous, and werewolf) is sent by Queen Victoria to investigate. With unexpected vampires appearing and expected vampires disappearing, everyone seems to believe Alexia is responsible. Can she figure out what is actually happening to London's high society? Will her soulless ability to negate supernatural powers prove useful or just plain embarrassing? Finally, who is the real enemy, and do they have treacle tart? About * The Soulless ebook hit the New York Times eBook bestseller list at #22 on May 27, 2012. * Soulless was nominated for Compton Crook and Locus awards. * Soulless won an ALA Alex Award in 2010. Chapter Titles * Chapter One - In Which Parasols Prove Useful * Chapter Two - An Unexpected Invitation * Chapter Three - Our Heroine Heeds Some Good Advice * Chapter Four - Our Heroine Ignores Good Advice * Chapter Five - Dinner with An American * Chapter Six - Driving with Scientists, Dabbling with Earls * Chapter Seven - Revelations Over Chopped Liver * Chapter Eight - Backyard Shenanigans * Chapter Nine - A Problem of Werewolf Proportions * Chapter Ten - For the Good of the Commonwealth * Chapter Eleven - Among the Machines * Chapter Twelve - Nothing but Werewolf * Chapter Thirteen - The Last Room * Chapter Fourteen - Royal Interference * Epilogue Timeline * In the series timeline, Soulless ''takes place in 1873, between late spring and early summer. Illustrated Edition On May 4th, 2018, Orbit Books announced a special edition of ''SoullessOrbit Books Announcement, featuring "10 stunning full page illustrations in Edward Gorey style by the talented Jensine Eckwall."Official book page on Gail Carriger's website. Gallery Cover Art Gallery German HC 1 Soulless Gluhende-Dunkelheit.jpg|German Hard Cover GermanSoulless.jpg|German Paperback Cover JapeneseSoullessCoverThumb.jpg|Japanese Cover Soulless_HC.jpg|Subterranean Press Hard Cover ThaiSoulless.jpg|Thai Translation Cover Illustrations from the Special Edition SoullessIllusEdition-Chap1.jpg|Chapter 1. Art by Jensine Eckwall. SoullessIllusEdition-Chap2.jpg|Chapter 2. Art by Jensine Eckwall. Trivia * The narrator, Emily Gray, mispronounces Lord Akeldama's name in the audiobook of Soulless because producers did not ask Gail about pronunciation until the second book was about to release. Normally, Gail doesn't much care but it's important that Lord Akeldama's name is said the way it is in her brain for reasons that will become clear in the Custard Protocol series. * Soulless, ''Changeless'', and ''Blameless'' were adapted into manga format in 2012. The manga versions were illustrated by Rem. Extras A diagram of the final fight scene in Soulless, from Gail Carriger's notes The Italian book trailer for Soulless: Here is the original blurb for Soulless, that Gail wrote as an Amazon placeholder, before the cover was finished: "Alexia Tarabotti has problems. She's been placed on the shelf by London high society. Her father is both Italian and, most inconveniently, dead. She likes to read and is fascinated by the latest inventions. She also just happens to be soulless. In a world where having excess soul can mean entrée into immortality (and the most fashionable parties), this last could prove to be Alexia's biggest problem of all. Especially when she finds herself accidentally killing a vampire (how embarrassing!) and facing off against Queen Victoria's best werewolf investigator." Links * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2011/01/gail-carriger-and-steampunk-scholar.html Gail and the Steampunk Scholar read Soulless out loud]. * Gail also has a blog post which discusses Alexia's clothing. * Listen to a [http://www.jdsawyer.net/soulless-final-draft.mp3 full cast sample podcast of the first chapter of Soulless]. This is a full cast sample done for fun by Gail and a number of her eccentric friends. There are absolutely no plans to continue. This is not from the Soulless audiobook. * The very first notes Gail ever scribbled regarding Soulless. * Racialicious uses Soulless in an academic essay on steampunk, and takes her to task for mistreatment of hapless Americans. * [http://gailcarriger.blogspot.com/2009/10/how-soulless-got-its-cover.html How Soulless got its cover]. * Soulless Special ~ Deleted Scenes * The Mad Hatter Interviews Alexia, Conall & Lord Akeldama * Upon the 7th Birthday of Soulless * The Parasol Protectorate Pinterest Board * All Gail's Books Quotes Lord Maccon, to Alexia Tarabotti, about Lord Akeldama: "I am certain he would be extremely helpful in a fight. He could ruthlessly flatter all your attackers into abject submission." Notable * Audible.com Best of 2010 List for the audiobook * Top 10 Bestseller in Locus – debuting at #2 * Audiobook named to Audible’s Top 20 Sleeper Hit List * Winner of the 2010 American Library Association's Alex Awards * Top 5 Finalist for the 2010 Locus Award for Best First Novel * Nominated for the 2011 Prix des Imaginales (France) * Nominated for the 2010 Compton Crook Award * Nominated for John W. Campbell Award for Best New Writer 2010 * A Publishers Weekly Best Book of 2009 * November 2009 IndieBound Notables List * Locus Recommended Reading List in the First Novel Category 2009 * Finalist for 2009 PEARL Award in the New Author Category References Category:Books Category:Parasol Protectorate Series